You
by blankdreamer
Summary: Because I loved you, and I couldn't.-Sai. And it was then that they learned that it was not Artist's paint, but Artist's blood.


**You**

You're sitting in a church pew, with no one sitting particularly close to you. Your pale fists are clenching and unclenching. Your teeth are gritting behind your soft lips. Your eyes are glaring at the groom.

_Damn Uchiha. _You surprise yourself a little as you think. You're thinking about your first true emotion. Or dare you think first true _affection?_ You break your glare and blink.

Could it possibly be true? You, dear Sai, are in love? With whom? Your eyes warily flickered to the bride, who is proudly dancing across the church, to the alter. Your heart clenches when _she_ stands by your _look-a-like. _

Sasuke is actually smiling, and you begin glaring again. But your eyes soften as you look at the lovely pink haired girl. You eye her in her strapless white wedding gown. You stare at her long curled pink locks. You attempt to see through the thick white veil, to see her eyes.

You desperately wanted to see her eyes. To see if she means it. To see if she had any sign of faltering. But as you watch her hands, you see that she is not trembling, no fear is evident in her posture.

Your heart squeezes hard. _Sakura. _Her name burns into your mind and you shake your head. Your dark hair falls over your eyes, but you don't care. Your eyes are closed now anyway.

-

You've watched them for a while. You vividly remember the day he came back. Sakura was giving you a small warm hug for something you don't remember quite so vividly, and Naruto rushed by.

She was still in your arms when Naruto cheekily smiled at her and breathed out, "Teme's back!" She jumped out of your arms and her eyes grew brighter than her usual tone. She ran away to the gate without acknowledging you at all.

The space she was in grew cold. Your still outstretched arms fell. Your head fell as you dragged your feet to the gate. You laughed as you morbidly said, "It'll _always_ be about Uchiha."

You reach the gate and you almost walked away again. You stumble upon the sight of Sasuke; who had a bruise cheek thanks to Sakura, _kissing_ her! His hand was in her hair, and his other on the small of her back. Her hands were snaked around his neck.

You just walk a little closer, at least to where Naruto is and you cringe as they barely _think _about your presence. But soon, the "lover's" break a part. Sasuke eyes you. Possibly because you are giving off a "killing intent?"

Sakura laughs, broken sounding, perhaps because she's crying, though you can't tell because all you see is her back. She goes and hugs the Uchiha and whispers, "You're back! You're finally back!" she sobs, happily you assume.

Naruto even squeezes in a hug to both of his _real _teammates. You watch as they laughed and talked together. You listen as they told each other about how it's been. You cringed everytime Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura. You stared at the floor everytime someone looked at you.

You didn't know why you didn't leave. You thought that maybe, you'd get to feel how a family felt… but they didn't just let you in. It seemed they were just nice enough to let you stay and listen.

Soon, Sasuke took enough interest in you to say, "Who are you?" Sakura's smile slips and she replaces it with a fake one, "Oh, Sasuke-kun, -you cringe- this is Sai." Your heart stops as he had a suffix and you didn't.

You try to cover your self up be speaking, "I can introduce _myself_, Ugly." You say, placing one of your own smiles on. You watch wearily as Sasuke tightens his grip around _her _waist…

Sasuke looks deep in your eyes and said a curt, "Hn." And he looks back at Sakura. Naruto looks at you worriedly and you get it. In Naruto's eyes read, "You should leave now."

You begin to walk away. No one says anything, but when you thought it was safe, you peeked a glance at your beloved cherry blossom. Your timing was wrong, because Sakura wasn't looking, but Sasuke was. And to be more specific he was glaring at you. So you laugh. You walk home and laugh, darkly and for no reason at all.

-

-

You remember the day you watched Sasuke go to the hospital. You stood by Naruto, looking at Sasuke's sweating hurt body. Sakura was running her chakra filled, healing hands over his chest.

You watched the desperation in her eyes and you know… you know that this is _love._ You can't deny it anymore, but who cares. You watch Naruto stare at Sasuke; you felt the worried aura emitting from him.

You just stood quietly like always, somewhat unfazed about Sasuke getting hurt. You felt like you should feel sorry in some way, but you didn't. You fear that something may be wrong with you, but you ignored it and watched.

After a few silent moments, Sakura stopped healing him and he coughed. Tears of joy sprouted in her eyes and she hugged him. You watch. She cries into his bare shoulder and says, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Sasuke-kun." He sighs and hugs her back.

She smiles and wipes away her tears as she lets go of his neck. Perhaps she stopped because your "killing intent" filled the room? You without being told just walked out of the room.

You know that they didn't want you there, you felt it. But who cares? A smug smile crawled its way onto your face as you strode out of the hospital.

-

-

You unwillingly remembered the day _he_ proposed. You were sitting with the precious Sakura, on the bench, ironically. She came to you for help, she had conflicting emotions with Sasuke. She said that she needed a… a sign, that he really loved her. So she came to you, because you catch every emotion, even though you can't understand them.

"So, Sai, do you see anything?" She looked at you with those large pleading eyes. You can't resist her cuteness and you can't resist the feeling. You tense as she leans in closer to you, she continues to just stare.

You swallow air in your dry mouth and just whisper, "I don't… know." You watched her face significantly drop, and you feel your gut drop too. So you conjure up a fake smile and say, "But I'll keep looking, Ugly." She smiled, you could tell it was fake.

"You can stop looking, because I'm here." You stare murderously at the ground as you hear that voice. _Damn Uchiha. _Said boy jumped out from above the tree and lands in a perfect back flip for your/his love.

Sakura flushes and stands up next to him. Sasuke smirks, and looks at you sideways, it was the kind of look that read watch-and-prepare-to-be-jealous-because-I'm-better-than-you.

You aloofly sat and just watched. "Hey, Sasuke-kun!" her voice practically purred. "Hey." His voice was velvety and you coveted it.

Sakura smiles and says, "What were you doing up there?" _Stalking her. _Is what you think, but you express nothing. You heart fell when he kneeled down.

You and Sakura gasped in realization. Sasuke smirks and in a low, yet alluring voice he whispered, "Just looking for the perfect time to propose." Sakura screamed and covered her mouth. She started to lightly jump up and down.

Sasuke swiftly took her hand and opened a box, "Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" he smiled and laughed at her reaction. You twitch. Sakura screamed. "YESSSS!" and tackled him in a hug.

Sasuke lies on the floor smiling and hugging Sakura with his strong arms. You take this as your cue to leave. You jump up, into and tree and hop away.

You look back, but soon you wished you hadn't, because Sasuke was currently kissing Sakura. You furrow your brows and just keep moving forward.

You smile that fake smile, and laugh that dark, unneeded laugh while saying, "I am no longer of use."

-

-

Your eyes open and you immediately look at the bride. Sakura is still standing tall and you have no doubt that she is smiling. You force yourself to look at Sasuke. He's smirking and holding Sakura's hand. You scowl.

Tsunade speaks and dramatically flails around her sake bottle, "Does anyone object to this wonderful marriage?" You see that Sasuke looks at the crowd murderously, and you feel Sakura give off the familiar "killing intent."

You fidget a little. You know if you say something, everyone will beat you up. If you do nothing, you will feel guilty about this later. So…

You sit and wait for the right time. "Speak now or forever hold your-!" You stand up, look at Sakura and walk down the aisle. You reach the huge church doors and stride out. You hold your head up high and walk down the steps.

You tug the too-tight tie off your neck and smile. You look at the sky and say, "ROOT members, who are stripped of their emotions," you look at the church, "Don't deserve to love."

You laugh darkly and stuff your hands in your pockets. You plaster a smug smile on your face and walk home. "And I have the _perfect _gift for them."

Two days later

Sakura jumps as she hears the doorbell ring. Sasuke says, "Can you get that?" Sakura sighs and runs to the door, "Coming!" She straightened out her clothes and opens the door.

-

-

You watched her look frantically for any sign of anyone. She smiles and picks up the item haphazardly thrown in front of her and her husband's door.

-

-

Sakura gathers the various items on her steps and brings them inside. Sasuke walks behind her and sighs, "This better not be the present from the Dobe." Sakura rolls her eyes and mumbles, "Immature!"

She takes the biggest item and rips off wrapping paper. She squeals, "Aw it's a portrait!" she analyzes the whole thing then she drops it. She hugs Sasuke, who quietly shuffled them out of the room.

On the portrait were Sasuke and Sai, each on either sides of Sakura holding her waist. Sakura was smiling. But… Sai's picture looked torn and had red paint spewed all over his portion. The red splatters were all over the picture.

And there was a note.

_Because I loved you, and you couldn't._

_Sai_

The red splatters were all over the note. And it was then that Sasuke and Sakura learned that it was not artist's paint, but artist's blood.

Sakura screamed.

-

-

You smile and hug yourself. You listen to her scream as it fills your ears. Sadistic, is what one may call you… this is the way love is...

_Right?_

**I am sorry for "dissing" Sai so horribly. I thought the ending kinda sucked. Ha…. Well…**

**Review? Please? Like seriously… PLEASE!**


End file.
